valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Bruga
allies' ATK • DEF 400% up / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 500% up / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Guardian Shield |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 60% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Guardian Shield |skill g lv1 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 500% up / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Guardian Shield |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 70% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Guardian Shield |skill x lv1 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = Resurrect, fully recover and all allies' ATK • DEF 700% up / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Guardian Shield |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】When own soldiers could become 0 after an attack, endure the attack with 1 soldier during the turn / Can't be nullified / 80% chance |procs x2 = 1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Bruga returned to her human body. In order to fulfill her old ambitions, she has been training everyday to become a Holy Shield Knight. |friendship = To protect my loved ones, I shall be a Holy Shield Knight. |meet = I'm a Holy Shield Knight in training. It's nice to meet you. |battle start = I shall protect all of you! |battle end = I failed in protecting you.. |friendship max = I truly admire your desire to protect your people. |friendship event = It is a knight's job to protect a person who faces difficulties. I owe you my life and I shall protect you with my shield |rebirth = After the battle, my shield became stiffer and stronger. I shall continue to devote myself as a Holy Shield Knight. I shall not lose any important person, of course, you too. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Bruga's Orb |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Point Reward }} }} Category:AkkeyJin